Just One Chance
by Karren
Summary: Sara Makes Grissom Choose once and for all. GSR


Sara Sidle, smart, witty, and beautiful had had enough and was going to put a stop to this dance she had been in for 5 years or more.

She knew where he'd be because He announced it in the Break Room during assignments. Sara determinedly walked down the corridor,

Face forward not even a glimpse of hesitation could be found in her. She spied Warrick and Nick coming out the room were she knew he was

carrying multiple bags of evidence probably on their way to DNA or some other lab department. When they spotted her they said hello but Sara

never acknowledged them as she kept on her task at hand. As she reached the Garage doorway she scanned the room and soon eyes fell on

the figure she was there to see. He was standing contemplating the car that was now into pieces, curtsey of Warrick and Nick she figured.

He never knew she was there, never once glancing her way. Sara growing more agitated stepped into the garage; she had came this far might as well

go all the way. She walked right up to him and called his name.

"Grissom"

Somewhat startled for he thought he was alone turned and looked at the person calling his name. That's when he came face to face to a very irritated Sara Sidle.

She was so close, too close to be exact, right in his personal space. Sara was so close that he could smell the faint scent of her shampoo and body wash. They were face to face almost chest to chest but before he could speak Sara responded.

"I'm Giving you one chance, you hear me just one"

Bewildered at what she could possibly be talking about he dared not interrupt her, because he knew if he did what would be in store. Grissom

continued to stare at her his confusion evident. Sara sensing this moved closer now they were toe to toe and Grissom was getting very uncomfortable.

Sara started to speak this time.

"I want you to kiss me one time right here right now, if you don't feel anything from it then this stops right here, this insane pursuit of each other.

Sara was pushing her finger into his chest so he'd get her point. His eyes darting back and forth like a nervose child who broke mommy's lamp. Was she serious

this was the lab for crying out loud. Anyone and everyone could come in at any given time and catch them. He opened his mouth and shut it again, Sara saw this and she began saying.

"You have something to say Grissom?"

Her eyes set on his as he opened his mouth to try and speak.

"Sara what the Hell has gotten into you?"

Sara eyed him and responded with.

"I'm tired Griss, I'm tried of the dance we do around each other, so I'm going to stop it one way or another. If you don't feel anything from kissing me then we will

be coworkers and nothing more and nothing less."

"Sara I can't"

Was Grissom reply. Not that he didn't want to, oh how he wanted too, but they were at work and could be caught any second. With that Sara spun on her heels and stalked off to parts of the lab unknown.

Sara manages to not see Grissom for the remainder of the shift. She hoped she could get her things and go home with out him noticing her. She felt sad, dejected, and alone and all she wanted was to go home and get in a hot bubble bath and let the day slip away. Before She left she checked back into the morgue to check on one last thing. Seeing Doc wasn't around she turned to leave when someone in the darkened room called out her name. Not expecting anyone to be there she sort of jumped and turned slowly around till the person came into view.

"Jeeze Grissom you trying to give me a heart attack?" "What are you doing anyways in the dark morgue?"

He looked her frame over one time and tried to find her eyes. So beautiful he thought as he continued to watch her. Sara spoke again.

"You going to answer me, or are you going to stand there and take root?"

"Sara I come here to get away and think it's quiet and dark and helps to relieve some stress."

He started to come forward and was standing kind of close to her. He kept his eyes trained on her, this was his one chance and he wasn't going to let it past.

"Well I just came in to check on something, it's not important I'll finish it tomorrow"

Sara turned and was beginning to push open the doors when Grissom out of no where caught her arm and pulled her back into the morgue .She didn't know what the hell he was doing, Sara fought to get away wanting nothing to do with him after all he made his choice back in the garage when he said "I can't". She turned to him with fury in her eyes and begins speaking.

"What do you think you are doing Grissom"? You made your choice now it's over. You couldn't even kiss me and now you think I want to be in here with you. "

He saw her anger flash over her face, but what she didn't realize was he was moving closer t o her and was suddenly toe to toe with her like she had done earlier in the day. She was still fidgeting when He brought his hand up to cup her cheek. She stopped her verbal assault and looked at him wide eyed in disbelief.

"Sara"

"What"

Grissom leaned in and slowly placed his lips on hers. She couldn't understand what was happening. His hands and arms moved slowly around her waist and brought her closer and he depend the kiss. All of the sudden it was like a light went off in her head and she responded to his kiss. Her knees went weak and Grissom lifted her up and placed her on one of the morgues tables and continued his slow torturous assault on her lips. He continued his way to her neck and she gasped.

"OH GOD"

Sara was so enjoying the feel of his lips on hers and her skin but the thought came back to her that he said "I Can't"

"Griss"

"HMM"

"Griss we need to talk".

Grissom reluctantly pulled away from Sara and looked at her.

"You said you couldn't"

"Sara I couldn't in the garage, anyone could walk in and catch us, but please believe me when I say this is exactly what I've always wanted to do."

Sara looked him over and had one more question and then she would shut up.

"In the Morgue?"

"No, not here per say but I was thinking about you and was going to go to your apartment, but you came in here so I made my choice."

Sara thought over his words.

"And a good Choice it was."

She grabbed him around his shoulders and brought him back into her and kissed him hard and long.

The End.


End file.
